


Surrender

by lod



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Do I remember what plot is?, Kissing, M/M, No it's all fluffy oneshots until the end of time, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: For the prompt "a kiss...to give up control." I know where the requester was suggesting I take this, but sorry to say, no smut here ;)Yu's used up his energy a little too fast, but it would be a shame to go home so soon into their training outing...





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).

Yu managed to drag one last Zionga out of his Persona, but it was like pulling teeth; there was no way he was getting through any more battles today. It was his own fault. They already knew these floors, so he could have checked his notes and realised he definitely needed Kanji on the team with so many Shadows in the area being weak to electricity. As it was, he felt completely steamrollered while the rest of his team had barely broken a sweat.

_Rise?_

_Yes, Senpai?_

_Is the rest of the team nearby?_

There was a brief pause as Rise, presumably, checked with Himiko.

_Yep, they’re in a room a few corridors away! Looks like they found a couple items, too. Want me to guide you there?_

_Yes, please. Thanks, Rise._

They made their way to the room, finding Kanji attempting to teach Yukiko to knit while Teddie “helped.”

“Back already?” Kanji asked, surprised.

Yu nodded, about to explain that he’d overextended himself and apologize for wasting their afternoon, when he had an idea. He caught Yosuke’s eye and tipped his head towards a corner of the room. Yosuke followed him there, while the rest of the IT settled in for a break.

* * *

In the beginning, they’d tried to make tactical decisions as a team, with everyone’s input. It hadn’t been particularly easy; Chie and Yosuke had a tendency to disagree with each other just for the sake of disagreement, and they were both exceedingly loud about it. Still, there hadn’t been any major issues so they’d stuck with it until one fateful afternoon deep in Kanji’s Bathhouse.

They’d had a particularly heated argument about the best strategy to employ that day—Chie maintaining that taking down each Shadow was the best way to proceed, while Yosuke insisted they ought to run away so they could get as far as possible on their already low energy reserves—and neither had been willing to back down. In the end, Yu had had to call for the team to press forward without an agreement being reached, as it was getting quite late. The result had been Yosuke running ahead while Chie kicked at every Shadow she came across. After a few frantic minutes, they’d ended up trapped in a dead end with upwards of 10 Shadows surrounding them. It had taken every health item Yu had stockpiled for them to make it out alive, and even so it had been a whole week before any of them had felt up to going back in.

From that day forward, it had been agreed that Yu and Yosuke would make decisions by themselves, as too many cooks spoiled the broth—which they’d come to find out was also true in a much more literal sense soon after.

* * *

Yosuke frowned at Yu as he let himself drop to the ground with a particularly deep sigh.

“You ok there, partner?”

Yu chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Gotta admit, I’m feeling pretty run down.”

“Guess we should head home, then.”

Yu shook his head. “No, I don’t want to leave just yet. It’s a pretty easy floor and everyone’s still doing great apart from me. Plus, we’re only looking for one more fashionable dish.”

“Half the Shadows around here are resistant to physical attacks. We’ll be down one effective fighter—that’s not an ideal set-up, dude.”

“I agree,” Yu replied, to Yosuke’s obvious confusion.

“I thought you ran out of soul drops?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then…?”

“I want you to lead the team, Yosuke.”

“_What?!_” Yosuke squawked loudly, attracting a curious glance from the others. “What are you talking about?” he continued in a lower tone. “We _never _go in without you. I can’t be the leader!”

“Why not?” Yu countered. “You know the strategy and the Shadows in this area, you don’t need me to tell you what to do.”

“I don’t have all your Personas!”

“Doesn’t matter, you can cover every element with the rest of the team.”

“Well— I mean — I just can’t —” Yosuke started stuttering and looking around wildly, clearly out of arguments.

“Hey,” Yu said, snapping him out of his panic. “Look at me. I trust you completely, ok? I know you can do this.” Before Yosuke could respond, he reached over and laced their fingers together.

Yosuke’s head dropped to look at their joined hands, then snapped back up to stare at Yu, eyes round as dinner plates. Now, this was far from the first time they’d held hands. They’d been doing it rather often, as a matter of fact, over the past month. It had all started after Yosuke had invited Yu to the riverbank and asked him to hit him. Not what Yu had been expecting, to be honest—as a rule he tried to keep his friends _safe_, not injure them—but Yosuke hadn’t let up until Yu’d finally understood this was his way of making them equal, and had thrown the first punch.

After what had felt like hours, but had been at most minutes, they’d found themselves lying back in the grass side by side, split lips and bruised knuckles and messed up hair as they stared into the bright blue sky. And then, when Yu had thought he’d run out of ways to be surprised by that day, Yosuke had rolled over on his side and said, “I _like_ you so much, partner.” Yu’d shot up, and the warmth in Yosuke’s eyes had left no doubt as to the meaning of his words.

Their first kiss had been a little bloody and a little painful and absolutely excellent. All the others since had only gotten better.

So Yu holding Yosuke’s hand wasn’t weird at all. What _was_ weird, however, and was the reason he could feel Yosuke’s hand shaking in his, was him doing so _in public_.

“I thought—?” Yosuke whispered anxiously.

When they’d gotten together, Yosuke had wanted to tell everyone immediately. A bit odd, for a guy so performative about his heterosexuality prior to that day, but apparently when it was _Yu_, everything was different. It had in fact been Yu who’d asked for their relationship status to remain a secret. They were young, and he knew relationships came and went easily at their age; on top of that, it was no secret that Rise at least was interested in him, and he had his suspicions about Yukiko. He didn’t want to risk causing any stress in the team, or awkwardness if they broke up. They had a job to do in the TV world that was far more important than such trivial things as dating.

However… Yu had realised, over the past weeks, that _liking_ Yosuke definitely didn’t go far enough in describing his feelings. This wasn’t some flighty high school thing. He was self-aware enough to know that all teenagers felt that way, but he also thought that having saved each others’ lives more times than they could count didn’t make this quite the average teenage relationship.

On top of that, after Morooka’s pointless death, he’d become uncomfortably aware of how dangerous their lives were. What if Yosuke died tomorrow? Would it have been worth sparing the awkwardness, for their relationship to never be more than a secret only he remembered? Or what if he was the one to die; would it be fair to ask Yosuke to live with that? He’d already reached the decision that he was about to act on; this just happened to be the perfect moment for it.

“Yosuke,” Yu said, his tone entirely serious. “I promise you can do this. I have complete faith in you… and in us,” he added, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

The kiss was short, but not so short that there wasn’t a chorus of gasps from behind them.

“Did you just _kiss_ him?!” Yukiko exclaimed, and instants later they were surrounded.

Yosuke tried to hide behind Yu—rather ineffectively considering they were quite _literally _surrounded—but Yu just laughed and stood up, dragging him to his feet. He put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and smiled at their teammates.

“Yosuke and I are dating,” he said, and it was unbelievable how good just _saying_ those words felt. He wanted to shout them, over and over—_we’re dating, he’s my boyfriend, I love him_—but luckily Chie interrupted those plans.

“Oh, what a _huuuge_ surprise,” she said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, before returning to stretching her legs out. It could have seemed entirely callous, but Yu caught her eye and her infinitesimal nod with a rush of affection. She was just trying to downplay this for their sake, and Yu was immensely grateful to her. He also suspected she’d be blowing up his cellphone the moment she got home that night.

Before anyone else could comment or object—the expression on Teddie’s face bode no good—Yu spoke up again.

“He’s been by my side since this entire adventure started, and I can’t imagine a better partner. In every sense of the term.” He pressed a quick kiss to Yosuke’s cheek, who flamed red as a tomato.

“_Senpaaaaaaiiiiii_,” Rise sighed dramatically over her mental connection. “That’s so _romantic_, ugh! I can’t even be jealous now.”

Yu smiled. “It’s a good thing you’re all here, because I have a proposition to make. I had us stop here because I took on a few too many Shadows, and I’m totally out of energy.”

“Aww, man, already?” Chie groaned.

“Which is why I’d like to put Yosuke in charge for the rest of the day. We need one more fashionable dish and then we’re done here. Would you all be ok with that?”

Everyone promptly agreed, excepting Teddie who threw himself onto the boy in question while yelling “Yosukeeeeeee!” and knocking them both over.

“_For real?_” Yosuke said from his seat on the floor, staring up at everyone in shock.

Kanji shrugged. “Why’re you so surprised? You guys come up with all the strategies together, dontcha? No big difference.”

“Well, I mean, yeah, but…”

“Not that you’re a bad leader or anythin’, Senpai,” Kanji said with a tilt of his head towards Yu, “but I’m pretty sure we can take these Shadows without you. Yosuke-senpai’s fine.”

Yosuke stood shakily, looking like he was ready to cry, and threw himself into a hug that seemed to surprise him as much as it did Kanji. They sprang apart immediately, Kanji clearing his throat and looking away from Yosuke pointedly.

Yosuke reached out to grab Yu’s hand. When they turned towards each other, the sheer affection in his eyes almost ruffled Yu’s sempiternal cool.

_Go, leader_, he mouthed at his boyfriend, and Yosuke squeezed his hand once before letting go and turning back to the team.

“Alright, everybody listen up! I’m gonna need Kanji in the frontline, stick to hitting them with your shield or defending unless they’re weak to electricity, alright? You need to conserve your energy. Yukiko, you’re on backup—we’ve gotta make sure Kanji doesn’t get too worn out for physical attacks. If they’re weak to fire you can jump in, though. Chie, you keep on doing what you were doing—physical whenever you can, ice only if they’re resistant. You all got that?”

“Yes, leader!” they responded as one, as they always did for Yu.

The team was on their way out the door when Yosuke suddenly stopped and turned around.

“Wait, one last thing before we head out.” 

He marched back over to Yu, grabbed him, and kissed him passionately. There was something about that kiss that was different from all the ones they’d traded till then, something that made Yu’s heart beat faster and made the fact that they were being watched by all their friends recede in the background. Yosuke in charge was _very much_ to Yu’s liking, he realised, letting himself melt into his grip.

“GUYS WILL YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW I CAN FEEL _EVERYTHING!_ NOT IN THE TV WORLD, PLEASE!”

Rise’s voice ringing in their ears was a rude, but effective, interruption. Yosuke pulled back, flushed and biting his lip.

“Continue that later?” he whispered.

“_Hell_ yes,” Yu whispered back.

“It’s a date,” Yosuke replied with a wink, and then he was jogging back over to the others. “Alright, let’s go, team!”

Yu watched him go, and apologized silently to Rise for the emotions he couldn’t suppress. He was definitely going to owe her a shopping trip. Or two.


End file.
